


Voodoo Witch

by magicianparrish



Series: Halloween PJO Challenge [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hazel is so out of character I can't believe I wrote this, Witch AU, pjo halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel is a voodoo witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voodoo Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day five! Hazel is up! 
> 
> Just a warning, HAZEL IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER. It just happened really, and I didn’t mean to write her so darkly, but it was kind of unavoidable. Also there is burning at the stake mentions and slavery. I don’t go too into detail about either but it’s there. 
> 
> And I don’t know anything about voodoo, I tried to do some quick research about it while writing but honestly I could be so wrong in depicting it, so sorry. 
> 
> Context: 1692, Salem, Massachusetts during the Salem Witch Trials 
> 
> Terms: 
> 
> voodoo- a set of spiritual folkways that developed from the traditions of the African diaspora. (straight off of wikipedia) 
> 
> hemp- stuff rope is made out of

**1692, Salem, Massachusetts**

Hazel had taken every precaution to make sure she wasn’t ever discovered. She didn’t know who snitched her out, but when she found out she would make sure they suffered with her in the afterlife. There were plenty of witches in the colonies, and especially in Salem. Of course the ones she was in a cult with helped fight off the evil spirits that lurked in the shadows at night. But Hazel’s witchcraft was different from the others.

Hazel’s grandmother had been sold into slavery from Africa and sent to part of the French colony called New Orleans. With her she had brought her magic that she had been taught by her family as well. Louisiana voodoo was something that many slaves knew how to do and often used it with each other for protection. Hazel’s mother had become a Voodoo Queen down in New Orleans within the slave population. The white folk had feared Marie Levesque and wanted her dead. But she had given all her tricks to Hazel. It was the only way to feel connected to her mother while she was forced to watch her burn at the stake in front of the whole town.

After Hazel soon fled north out of New Orleans, not wanting to be discovered for witchcraft there. Some white folk had found her traveling through and brought her up to Salem in the colony of Massachusetts. They were missionaries for Puritanism and had taken her in as their slave. Being a slave in the north was very different from where she was in the south. Hazel’s duties were inside the house serving the white folk, not working out in fields and in the harbor all day doing back breaking work.

The clothes that covered up every inch of her body helped too. The women wore simple dresses that covered their necks all the way down to their ankles. Hair was tied back under a bonnet and only in simple colors that weren’t bright. Hazel was able to cover up the runes that were tattooed into her arms and hands.

When she was of age, at sixteen she would sneak out of her master’s house and into the woods surrounding the village. How her mother taught her all those years ago she would etch all the symbols from her ancestors into her skin to make sure that her magic would be forever intact with her body. Her dark skin helped hide them too.

She had found her other witches in town by being able to see the invisible enchantments over particular houses. They had formed together to protect their town from the demons and evil spirits hoping to torment souls. They carved runes into the tree barks creating a perimeter of magic. They had protected their people for years.

But then the trials began.

A mass hysteria had begun in the surrounding towns about witchcraft. People were accusing each other left and right. Many of her fellow witches soon fled the town hoping to find sanctuary somewhere else. Hazel couldn’t though. She was bound to her master’s family who had so graciously took her in.

There were other slaves in Salem. Hazel was friends with many of them because they had to stick together. They had all practiced voodoo or hoodoo with Hazel many times when the sun went down and they bonded together in the woods. Hazel was well known with white and black witches.

Her golden eyes made her seem even more mystical and magical many have told her. Her curly hair colored like cinnamon glittered in the candle light as if she had gold threads entwined in her hair. Many men had come after her in marriage only for her to decline.

But now she was accused of being a witch. And she knew she would stand trial against the citizens. Hazel knew though that no matter what, she was going to be damned to hell by the white Puritans and be sentenced to the same fate her mother had suffered all those years ago. There was no escaping the inevitable.

The moon was full as Hazel ran into the woods. There was a little lake a few miles out of Salem which is where she went to after dark. All her amulets that she had buried in the ground had been dug up and stolen. She turned to face the trees where she had carved in symbols only to see them scratched out. Someone who she knew had ratted her out and they had taken everything from her. Hazel fell to the ground and put her head in her hands. Those amulets had been passed down from generations in her family and now they were gone. Probably going to be melted and thrown away.

Hazel wanted to scream: don’t they understand that I’m trying to help and protect them?!

But she couldn’t give her location away. She had fled the town and had gone into hiding even though she knew that they would get her anyway. Anger started to form inside of Hazel. All the witches condemned to death had protected them from all the evil that they were blind to. Hazel was in a worse position. She was accused of a witch, and she was a slave. There was no way she would ever be found innocent.

She crawled over to the lake. The reflection of the moon was bright in the placid water giving enough light for Hazel to see her reflection. She opened up her fist and felt the similar tingle in her fingers. Her other hand gently pulled out the secret amulet that was her mother’s. It glowed red, a ruby from the jungles of Africa that gave Hazel’s family magic.

“If they want me to die, then I’ll make them suffer too,” she muttered.

Hazel closed her eyes and began chanting in her family’s native tongue. A spell would be casted over Salem. She would curse every mother who gave birth to a boy first in the family to die in Salem for the next centuries. It would be when the boy and other children were old enough to watch their mother die right before their eyes like Hazel had to.

She opened her eyes while still chanting. They were glazed over white. Hazel raised one finger up where it was glowing red. She started searing runes onto her face while she chanted. There was no use in hiding her witchcraft any longer. They glowed red before turning black like the rest of the tattoos. As tears escaped from her eyes, they left black trail marks staining her cheeks forever.

When she finished she stood up with a new confidence and walked through the woods back to Salem. She was ripping the Puritan dress that the white folk had forced her to wear. Her arms were glowing red with the runes on her and a red mist was forming around her hands as she sang old songs from her family’s tribe softly.

“There she is!” A man screamed.

Hazel heard the footsteps crunching against the leaves that were falling off the trees. There were loud gasps as they came across her. She had her eyes closed but she smiled hearing their scared sounds.

“Oh my god,” one muttered.

“She really is from Hell!”

“Look at her arms and face! She’s glowing red!”  

She didn’t move from her spot. She was waiting for them to bound her with hemp. Soon they realized she wasn’t going to move and they rounded her up and dragged her back to town. Even though it was late into the night, all the candles in the houses were flickered on, the townspeople were standing outside of their doors waiting to see what was going to happen.

“We got her! We got the witch Hazel Levesque right where we thought she was!” The leader of the search party boasted.

“And now it’s time for her to burn back to Hell where she belongs!”

The search party cheered at their victory, but the other townsfolk looked ominous and scared of Hazel. She walked past her master’s family who cowered away from her in fear. They had never done that before. The Abbott family would be the only one safe from her curse.

They threw her forward and tied her even more to the stake that was surrounded by hay to burn. The people had started to gather in the middle of town to watch her burn. In front of her the man who had led the party to her capture spoke up. He was charismatic and manipulative Hazel observed.

“We have found Hazel Levesque in the woods! She is a witch and one different from the rest! Her arms and face glow red with satanic symbols! Singing songs from where she came from; from her tribe of witches and warlocks. She has no trial needed, this negro needs to burn!” he shouted.

Hazel let out a bark of laughter that echoed into the night. She threw her head back against the wooden stake and stared deeply into the eyes of the man who captured her.

“I’ve been protecting you for years without you even knowing it. Keeping the demons and evils spirits away from Salem. But now that’s all over. You stole my family’s amulets and scratched out my protection and with it, you have stolen my kindness and guard. I curse Salem until my people are free, that every mother who bears a son first will die when their children are old enough to remember it like I had to suffer! I will always haunt your ancestors until we are given justice!” she screamed.

Panic was spreading throughout the townsfolk now. Hazel’s arms and face glowed red with the tattoos and her eyes were clouded over white still. She turned her head towards the family that taken her in.

“Only will the descendants of the Abbotts have amnesty from my curse!”

“Enough of this blasphemy!” The leader shouted.

He had a torch in his hand and he was raising it up high into the air for all to see. The flames flickered with embers into the black sky.

“She is a witch and she will burn now!”

He threw the torch into the hay and the fire spread rapidly toward her. Hazel felt the heat of the flames and she laughed as it charred her skin. She couldn’t feel a thing.

“You will always be cursed!” She screamed.

Then she muttered a spell and felt herself disappear from the stake. Leaving only the echo of her last words and laughter hanging in the air.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Piper is on deck for tomorrow!


End file.
